Shego's Mother
by xXHeart of GoldXx
Summary: Shego's mother comes to the lair to drop by for a visit. But why has she suddenly appeared after abandoning her family over ten years ago? What news does she bring?


I don't own Kim Possible.

For zzzoo99 who requested something about Shego's mother.

* * *

><p>It was a boring day for Dr. Drakken. He wasn't particularly interested in the daily news now that he had decided to go straight in terms of the whole good versus evil debate. There wasn't anything good on television. He had been flipping through the channels for what seemed like hours and didn't find anything worth watching. Well, there was that documentary about the sun. Although it looked interesting, for some reason, he couldn't get into it. Shego would have been some good entertainment, even if it was just watching her being herself. Sometimes, she was hysterical to watch, such as the time when she thought it would be a good idea to make a tire swing several hundred feet off the ground in a tree in the lair he had once owned in the jungle. However, she wasn't home so there he was, bored to death.<p>

Maybe, he thought, going out would be fun. Did he just think that? Was he so bored that he'd go out and socialize with people he didn't know? Odds were, he'd just get a few drinks without any words, but still. He decided against that idea when he realized he'd have to get up from the couch. He was feeling incredibly lazy, but he was so bored! When the doorbell rang (he installed it himself and was proud that he didn't need directions to do so. Although, Shego reminded him how he built inventions all the time, so this was stupid for him to be proud of), he got up and walked to the door, hoping his boredom would go away, and luckily, his laziness did, too.

Dr. Drakken was surprised to find a distressed looking blonde standing there, looking a bit uncomfortable. Her eyes were sky blue, and she was thin, maybe a size four at the most. Her dress was a pale blue, making it compliment her eyes. "Can I help you?" he asked her. Even though she was beautiful, he wasn't going to try hitting on her. She wasn't his type, anyway. And besides, whenever he did hit on a woman, said woman always left. So, he decided to just be polite and indifferent.

"You must be Dr. Drakken. I am Giselle, Shego's mother," she said in a French accent, but not too strong because he didn't have a problem understanding her.

"I'm not sure if she'd want to see you," he hesitated to let her in. After meeting her father, Drakken decided not to accidently befriend people who had abused Shego in the past. But this woman seemed harmless. Since he didn't know much about her past, he felt he was misjudging, but what harm could it do? "I guess you can come in to wait for her to come back. She isn't home right now," he said, opening the door wider to let her in.

"Thank you," she said after he offered her a seat on the couch. He took a seat across from her on a chair.

"Can I get you anything?" he offered.

"No, I am fine, thank you. You must know that I am nothing like my husband. My oldest son says you had a run in with him. I apologize if he caused you any harm," she said to him. Drakken went to respond, but then he heard the front door shut, indicating Shego had come home. She was practically a ninja and could walk silently in high heels, but when she was home without any reason to be sneaky, she would thump about like any other person. Well, not as clumsily and careless as himself.

"Dr. D, I'm back from my manicure!" Shego shouted. He could hear her rummaging through the kitchen for something to eat. He knew she'd look in there and see all of the food he bought, but she wouldn't cook it. Instead, she'd probably settle for nothing or potato chips.

"She is not sick yet?" Giselle asked him. Drakken repeated her words in his head.

"No, why would she be-" he was interrupted by Shego as she shouted there was nothing in the lair to eat, which wasn't true, of course. The kitchen was stuffed with food. He could hear her coming towards the room he and her mother were occupying. Somehow, she could always find him no matter how quiet he was. He figured she had a good sense of smell like a dog or something because there was no other explanation.

"Why didn't you respond…" she seemed to have lost her voice when she noticed her mother sitting there. Drakken didn't even know the last time she had seen her considering she never mentioned her family to him. Instead, he found out by Hego, her father, and now her mother. "Why do the people I don't want to see always randomly show up here without even contacting me first?" she said sarcastically. "Listen, I'll give you thirty seconds to explain yourself before I toss you out of here."

"Please, Shego, I must speak with you. It is urgent," Giselle tried to plead with her daughter. Drakken watched wordlessly as Shego looked at her mother.

"No, you can't have my kidney, and no I won't forgive you."

"Shego, as much as I would love your forgiveness, it is not why I'm here."

"Just do us both a favor and get out," Shego said with her fists clenched tightly. Her plasma flared up and Drakken really hoped this woman was fireproof.

"Please just give me five minutes, that is all I ask, and then I won't come back." Giselle stood up and went to touch her daughter's shoulder, but Shego pulled back abruptly.

"Want me to put a knife to my wrist?" Drakken didn't understand Shego's dark, twisted comment, but he saw that the blonde woman did and tears sprung to her eyes.

"Shego!" Drakken exclaimed. "What on Earth made you say that?" She didn't even glance at him, and he wondered if he was even heard. Sighing, he slumped in his chair and decided to watch everything play out. After all, an angry Shego can sometimes be entertaining. And he was afraid she'd put a knife to her wrist.

"I shouldn't have done that to you," Giselle replied. "I shouldn't have made you cut yourself at such a young age."

"I was six. And you shouldn't have even given me the idea in the first place." Shego's voice was surprisingly calm. Her rage would usually get the best of her.

"I know that. And I'm sorry. But I'm better now."

"Is this what you wanted to tell me? If it is, get out. I hate dealing with this family."

"Your brothers wanted me to come see you, Hego specifically. They felt I should tell you the news," Giselle said and took a seat on the couch. Shego refused to sit near her, so she just took a seat on the arm of Drakken's chair. For some reason, it seemed as if she was glad she was seated next to him instead of having to be near her mother. Drakken wondered if Shego felt vulnerable around her parents and perhaps he made her feel better because he never hurt her.

"I honestly don't care what my brothers have to say," Shego spoke up. "Now get out!"

"They're dying!" she exclaimed before her daughter could come and chase her down. "You're dying…" she said in a softer voice.

"What?"

"Your brothers, especially the twins are getting sicker and sicker. The twins have problems walking now," Giselle explained with her head down and looking at her hands in her lap.

"Why are they sick? I'm not sick," Shego replied dumbfounded.

"It's their powers. Their bodies are finally attacking the radiation inside of them, but the radiation is fighting back. And the boys are losing."

"Well, I feel perfectly fine," Shego said, but Drakken could tell she was a bit uncertain. "I won't get sick, either."

"They say this organization called Global Justice says it will kill them, and you, too."

"So you came here to tell me I'm going to die?" Shego asked, but it was more of a statement. She adjusted herself on the arm of the chair and glared at the blonde woman in front of her. Drakken wondered if this was true. Was she dying? Or was this simply a trick? He wondered what would happen if she were to die, but then stopped. He had to outlive her. She was so young. He'd rather have it be him.

"Unfortunately. But I do want to get to know you better and maybe I can be a better mother," Giselle offered. "Look, I know I was terrible to you in the past, but I want to make up for it."

"I don't think that's ever possible to make up for what you did to me. But I guess I will learn to accept you over time."

"You really mean it?" Giselle's face lit up. Drakken had a feeling Shego must have had a soft spot for her mother despite everything she had done to her, he assumed. Perhaps her mother was the one person who showed her some kind of affection in her childhood, although it was very dysfunctional and Shego was probably psychologically abused by her. He remembered how Shego had been when she was only eighteen. She had been using heroin regularly as well as smoking pot and drinking. He never knew if she was addicted to it, but she had stopped using drugs altogether when he told her to stop. He remembered how she had gone through withdrawal. He never noticed it until now how she had cried out for her mother, and he remembered other times where she would say she had turned into her mother. It was an odd relationship, and Drakken was actually glad for his own overbearing mother. At least she showed him proper love as a child.

"If I'm dying, I mind as well make the most of it," Shego shrugged. Drakken wondered if she was being sarcastic, but he also wondered how she could be so calm about this whole thing. If she was dying, surely she would have been a tad bit upset or angry or any other kind of emotion besides indifference.

"Oh, my baby, you will live through this. I know you can survive anything. You're a strong girl. Hego told me that you five just might get sicker and sicker, but then, you'll start to get better. But the only way you will get better is if your body beats the foreign radiation, you will slowly start to change back to what you used to look like. Your eyes will be blue again, and your hair will be blonde. Your skin will change back to normal, and your height might change to what it's supposed to be," Giselle explained. Drakken looked over at Shego who cringed. Apparently, she didn't like the idea of changing back. And Drakken had a hard time picturing a blonde blue eyed Shego.

"I think I'd rather die than look like that again," Shego replied.

"You'd be so beautiful! Everyone thought you were an adorable little girl."

"They probably thought I was anorexic. Oh wait, I was," Shego said, making her mother flinch. Did her mother starve little Shego, too? Drakken was beginning to wish he didn't let this woman into the lair-er-house, or whatever it was.

"I'm so sorry."

"Again, you aren't forgiven, but I'll give you a chance to bond if you're that desperate."

"I would love to get to know you," Giselle said. "I've been following you in the news ever since Team Go. There was a time when I wanted to come back all those years ago, but Hego told me I shouldn't come back."

"Hego's half retarded. You shouldn't have listened to him. The twins needed someone better to look after them."

"Don't you dare speak of your brother that way. He was the one who kept you alive when you were born," Giselle said.

"What are you talking about?"

"He never told you?" Drakken was beginning to feel like a third wheel, but what else was new? And honestly, it was a bit entertaining, so he opted to stay. Shego's past was depressing, but he couldn't leave her alone with her mother. He had a feeling she felt better with him there, although, she'd never admit it. "Well, you were born a month or two early. I honestly do not remember because I was drugged up. I had you at our home in France. Your father never let me go to the hospital to have any of you kids. Instead, I had to have you five at home with no help. Anyway, you were so small and weak when you were born because you were premature. Your father put you out in the hallway to die. I was too high and too exhausted to stop him. And honestly, if I tried to stop him, he would have hurt me. Your brother, who was only seven at the time, found you out in the hallway and wrapped you up in a blanket and took you in his room. He got some milk from the kitchen and heated it and fed you. If it wasn't for him, you'd be dead. And you wouldn't have a name, either. He named you Noelle because you were born the day after Christmas and we were in France after all."

"Stop lying," Shego said, not wanting to believe Giselle's words.

"I wish I was," Giselle responded.

"But that was back when he was Henry. I will admit, I admired him. But now he's Hego and he's different," Shego replied without a second thought.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Giselle replied. "Perhaps you can make up during all of this."

"I highly doubt it," Shego scoffed. "Listen, thanks for dropping by. I'm glad you showed up, really, I am. I've missed you and I wish you were more like this when I was growing up."

"I wish I was like this, too," Giselle said, giving Shego a soft smile. "How about we meet for lunch somewhere?"

"How about that Chinese place in town?" Shego suggested. "Remember, I don't forgive you. I simply want to have a mother."

"And I want to have a daughter. Thank you for giving me a second chance. You do not know how much this means to me." Giselle reached over and grabbed Shego's hands in her own. "As much as I put you through when you were little, I just want you to know that I always loved you."

"Well, I'm glad you've changed for the better," Shego sighed. Suddenly, she got up from her seat. "I have stuff to take care of. I'll meet you at the Chinese place at two tomorrow," she said before she left the room quickly.

"Well, that was odd," Drakken spoke up after thirty seconds of silence.

"It's hard for her. Here I am telling her she's going to die. I'm so awful. It took me this long to see her. I'm happy she is letting me into her life. And thank you for taking care of her. She never had someone care for her until she met you," the blonde smiled. "I better get going. And thank you again, for your patience with her."

"It's no problem."

"Just promise me you won't abandon her."

"I promise." And he told the truth.

Later that night while trying to fall asleep in bed, Drakken wondered if Shego really was dying. She didn't seem like it, and she had assured him before that she was fine. She hadn't been sick since that time she caught Kim Possible's cold a few years back. Shego had been taking everything quite well, even if it was true. At dinner that night, she didn't seem fazed by it or her mother's sudden appearance. She ate what she normally ate and had the same emotions she usually carried throughout most days. She was just as sarcastic as she ever was, and overall she seemed normal.

With his thoughts easing his anxiousness and he fell into a dreamless sleep. It wasn't until three in the morning he felt her climbing into the bed with him, resting her head on his chest. He could feel the fabric of his shirt becoming damp. It felt like tears, and Shego never cried. But she was because he heard her sniff. Why was she so calm all day, but at the wee hours of the morning, she was acting as if she was a child afraid of the monster in her closet. "Shego?" he questioned, not knowing what else to say.

"I'm dying."

"Well, now, don't be so quick to believe her. This is the first time you've seen her in years," Drakken tried. Shego wasn't normally this gullible, and her previous indifference proved that she didn't believe a word her mother said.

"I've been coughing up blood for at least two days," she whispered. He had never seen her so weak before.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked her.

"I didn't want to believe it."

"So it's really happening?"

"I don't want to die. Not yet." All Drakken could do was hold his own tears back and comfort the girl who had never sought out comfort.


End file.
